


巴黎的床笫间-Dans le lit de Paris-

by Katyusha1412



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyusha1412/pseuds/Katyusha1412
Summary: 诗人决定卷铺盖离开奇迹宫殿，但事情似乎没有那么顺利
Kudos: 2





	巴黎的床笫间-Dans le lit de Paris-

**Author's Note:**

> *污警告，滑板车警告，抹布警告，泥塑警告，rape警告，小学生文笔警告，极度OOC警告  
> *对不起，我就是……搞一搞茶诗人，别打我【抱头  
> *就当诗人遇见了暗之轮煎集团吧【不是

巴黎的床笫间  
-Dans le lit de Paris-

空气潮湿，深夜的巴黎拢起这层轻纱将一切遮盖。诗人格兰古瓦抱着垫子踩过涂上了一点湿意的石子路，雾气缠绕着他的步伐。

诗人并不专心在行走上，他想着已然拒绝了他的波西米亚女郎，她像只燕子似的轻轻掠过他的手心，然而连尾羽的触感都不容他去妄想。也许他该再为她写上几首诗，也许他能将今夜的奇遇作为一场新圣迹剧的素材……那些关于巫术与梦境的旖旎隐喻在诗人脑子里挨个儿走过，却又很快像个球儿似的不知滚到哪个角落里去了。

这些充斥他脑海的念头并没有给格兰古瓦带来什么好处，在他思考的当儿就有一双手蛮横地从背后掐住了他的脖子。诗人大吃一惊，卷好的垫子滚到一边。这双手十分有力，窒息感令格兰古瓦张大了口——他不确定自己有没有发出声音，但很快第二双手加入进来捂住了他的嘴巴。

另外几双手分工协作，将倒霉的诗人那些本就没什么效果的反抗化为乌有。他离开奇迹宫殿时带走的那床垫子也实实在在派上了用场，不然已经结了露水的石板地面可远称不是舒适。这会儿诗人已经被粗暴地摔在尚未完全铺开的垫子上，那几双手的主人将他摆成趴跪的姿势，粗重的呼吸喷在他的后颈。接着他们开始扯掉诗人的衣服。

“不……求您了……”  
格兰古瓦试图挤出几个恳求与哀告的词语，但徒劳无功。这群暴徒并不理会他，只专注着自己手上的活计。很快蓝色外套被抛到一旁，紧接着是灰色的内衫，男人们开始发出低低的哄笑。

“看这破布条儿！”

“……倒是个不错的货色！”

“就是没几两肉，哈！”

被摁在软垫上令格兰古瓦视野受限，他看不见男人们的脸，听觉却越发敏锐。他能在男人们笑声的空隙中听见那些纺织物被撕裂和滑下的声音，下身袭来的凉意让他认知到自己现在已经是完全赤裸着的，意识到这一点让诗人全身都泛起隐秘的潮红，血液隐隐开始沸腾，那些游走在他后背的手点燃火花，然后逐渐向下移去。

他的身体显然不如女性柔软曼妙，但从这些施暴者粗重的喘息来判断他们显然心满意足。他当然不会得到任何润滑，这群暴徒中的一个潦草地用手指替诗人扩张了两下，充满贪婪情欲的喘息喷在肩膀和后颈，令诗人颤抖得难以自持。接着他就在这样的战栗中被贯穿了，施暴者中的一个——大概是领头的那个第一个占有了他，那几乎称得上是恐怖的触感让格兰古瓦哭出了声音，这似乎让男人们十分不满。另一个施暴者抬起格兰古瓦的下颚，强迫他打开口腔。下一刻另一根阴茎便将他的嘴巴塞满，腥咸气萦绕味蕾，诗人的声音和眼泪一同被这凶器噎住了，那像是贴着喉咙缓慢燃烧的劣质酒一样令他几乎呕吐，软腭反射性地弹动着。但他的反应不过是取悦了施暴者，两名暴徒一齐继续他们的活计，其余人发出低沉的哄笑并时不时用手去问候一下诗人被冷落的乳头。

格兰古瓦感到疼痛。那种敏锐的、呼之欲出的疼痛。以及在那之上，开始极速爆发的快感冲上诗人的头颅，仿佛脑浆被蒸发殆尽——他高潮了。身后的施暴者显然也是如此，那些白浊的液体冲刷着他的肠道。有点耳鸣，像圣母院出没的乌鸫鸣叫，它们有着鲜黄色的喙。

第一根阴茎从后穴撤出的时候诗人还抱着点儿一切到此结束的幻想，但很快就有后来者接替了它的位置。格兰古瓦不经开始怀疑自己是否已经身处地狱，正要为他曾有过的一切罪恶想法（可能也就对姑娘们有过那么几次）做偿还。

我曾听过这样的叙述……  
阿喀琉斯和他父亲的那把投枪……  
就常使人先是感到忧伤……  
然后又得到良好的奖赏……

几次之后格兰古瓦思绪混乱，但丁的诗篇在他脑子里混成一个色彩杂乱的团块儿，然后无可避免地向着最下流的方向滑去。感官无限鲜明，思维极度混沌，格兰古瓦如同沉溺在一个鸡蛋清一样黏稠的梦里挣扎，远处奇迹宫殿的狂欢还未停息，啪啪啪，咚、呯呯，叮当叮当。那些鼓点的震颤似乎全被吸引至他的身下，起伏不息。不幸的诗人在这浪潮中沉沉浮浮，这群暴徒仍然没有要放过他的打算，他们继续粗暴地侵占他蹂躏他，似乎要将隐藏在这诗人的身体中的最后一丝快感也攫取殆尽。

于是一切的一切的都只能在锋利的情欲中笔直下坠，无底深渊在他脚下张开巨口，岩浆房鼓动着，预备将他灼烧殆尽，连一片灰烬都不剩下……

可能是为了留下一点儿可怜的温情，有人拨开诗人汗湿的头发去吻他的后颈。也许是因为不见阳光，那儿的皮肤似乎比别处的更白，像是一小块珍珠贝母。于是这暴徒中的一个随即在这块皮肤上收紧了齿关，将尚且柔情的亲吻变作了凶残的撕咬——两排发红的牙印就这样留在了诗人的后颈上，如同标志着他已然彻底堕落的烙印。格兰古瓦的确因这额外的疼痛而再度哭出了声，但被更多更多的呻吟糅合成为情欲的喘息。什么都看不清——因为没人替他将眼泪擦去，这些咸涩的液体蜇刺着脸颊随后浸湿身下的软垫。他不记得自己高潮过几次，更不记得这群暴徒在他身上发泄过几次。那些粗大的阴茎在他体内进进出出，精液胀满他的肠道，被后来者来回搅动……耳鸣不断，像用指甲用力刮擦圣母院的大钟，卡西莫多心爱的钢铁少女们……他再次想起艾斯梅拉达，想起那终究不会属于他的波西米亚女郎，月光和夜色注入她的瞳孔，她是否也明白某些……又是一次，诗人甚至产生了小腹被灌注到隆起的错觉——当然是错觉。

于是最后一根阴茎撤离的时候，那些终于失去了阻塞的浑浊液体顺着诗人的臀缝一路淌下来，在大腿内侧留下淫靡的线条，接着被夜风吹得发凉。  
然而不幸的格兰古瓦没能来得及感叹他这悲惨的命运，修普诺斯翩然而至吻过他的双眼，于破晓时分为他覆盖下迟到睡眠的黑纱。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 不久之后路过的副主教把可怜兮兮的诗人捡了回去并假装什么都没有发生【？
> 
> 对不起对不起 你们还是打我吧【躺平


End file.
